Sombres fiançailles
by Gaia's melody
Summary: Tu es encore jeune, tu n'as pas conscience de ce en quoi tu te retrouves engagée. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, toi, Astoria Greengrass, te voilà fiancée à Drago Malefoy.


Salut à toi ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle petite histoire.

Si jamais tu veux retrouver certaines de mes fanfictions sur Harry Potter, je te renvoie à mon ancien compte, à l'arrêt pour l'instant : Mini-Ju.

Disclaimer : le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sombres fiançailles

Tu regardes en face de toi le regard gris de l'homme qui sera d'ici peu ton époux. Plus que quelques mois et tu changeras de nom. Tu ne seras plus Mademoiselle Greengrass mais Madame Malefoy. Le mariage est ton rêve de petite fille et pourtant, dans l'immédiat, tu ne te sens pas heureuse. Tu es même plutôt triste. Tu n'auras jamais la vie que souhaitais avoir, tu le sais pertinemment et pourtant tu ne peux rien dire. Le carcan de la société aristocratique sorcière qui pèse sur tes épaules t'en empêche. Tu n'es qu'une fille et tu dois te taire face aux paroles de ton père. L'homme de la famille a toujours raison. Tu n'as jamais trouvé cela absurde, certains te diraient résignée, mais tu ne l'es pas. Cela fait partie de tes mœurs, tout simplement. Toi même tu te trouves faible face à la force physique et mentale des hommes. Pauvres petites chose docile, tu n'as aucune idée de la difficulté de la vie des femmes de ton rang. Elle peut sembler idyllique mais elle n'est que malheur, regret et douleur. Tu vas passer de la tutelle de ton père à celle de ton mari. Comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. La société a des diktats dont tu n'as même pas idée jeune Astoria. Ton seul rôle est d'être parfaite. Et dans ce domaine, tu excelles. Tu es la grâce, la bonté et la discrétion incarnée. On dit de toi que tu sais tenir ton rang, c'est on ne peut plus vrai.

Alors tu quittes ce regard gris pour poser tes yeux sur le parchemin reposant sur la table en chêne massif qui trône fièrement dans le salon du manoir Greengrass. Tu attends sagement le dernier hochement de tête de ton paternel et tu y apposes ton nom et ta signature. Et voilà, tu es désormais fiancée à Drago Malefoy. Alors que vos père s'entretiennent une dernière fois avant de passer le relais à leurs épouses pour l'organisation du mariage à proprement parler, ton fiancé te propose une promenade dans les jardins que tu acceptes d'un simple hochement de tête qui en dit long quant à ta position dans ce nouveau couple. Tu le laisses attraper ton bras et te diriger comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. À vrai dire Astoria, tu ne sais pas prendre une décision, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que signifie le libre-arbitre et de la satisfaction que l'on en retire. Alors tu marches en silence attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Ce qu'il finit par faire au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'un silence pesant. Il t'avoue ne pas se sentir à l'aise, ne pas être spécialement heureux de devoir t'épouser. Tu encaisses le coup en silence, tu as l'habitude. Jamais les garçons n'ont été intéressés par toi. Tu n'es que la petite sœur fade et invisible à côté de l'aînée, Daphné.

Tu sais que les Malefoy n'ont pas eu le choix que de trouver un bon parti à leur fils. Leur position suite à la guerre est délicate. Tu ne suis pas spécialement l'actualité et n'écoutes pas les ragots, mais c'est ce que ton père t'a dit. Les Malefoy ont encore une grande fortune, ta famille le sais et 'est pour cela que tes parents ont accepté la demande en mariage. Parce qu'ils savent que tu te maries certes à un ancien Mangemort, mais tu ne manqueras jamais de rien.

Si tu devais être tout à fait honnête, petite brune, tu avouerais que le passé de Drago Malefoy t'effraie. Tu ignores quel rôle il a exactement joué pendant la guerre. A-t-il tué ? A-t-il torturé ? Est-il simplement resté là à regarder sans agir ? Peut-être a-t-il souffert. Tu n'en sais rien. Tu finiras par l'apprendre. Alors que ton fiancé parle, tu réalises qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui te sens seule. Vous êtes tous les deux livrés à un monde sans pitié. Et alors avec un sourire doux, tu lui promets que désormais vous serez là l'un pour l'autre quoiqu'il arrive. Parce qu'il faut bien que tu grandisses et parce que ton futur époux doit chasser ses démons et se racheter.

Ce jour là Astoria, tu te promets de tenter d'aimer Drago Malefoy. Et tu as raison petite, car tu vas l'aimer cet homme. Tu vas en tomber amoureuse comme jamais tu ne l'as été. Tu vas découvrir un être sensible et ravagé par les remords mais désireux de toujours bien faire. Et à ses côtés, tu seras bien, parce que son amour te fera te sentir comme le plus beau joyaux que ce monde n'aie jamais porté.

* * *

J'espère que ce petite récit t'auras plu. Ce n'est pas la façon dont je vois la relation entre Drago et Astoria d'habitude. Je préfère les imaginer faire un mariage d'amour mais exploiter l'idée du mariage arrangé me tentait.

N'hésite pas à me faire savoir ton avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
